Harry Potter et la vengeance de Zentras
by Nornors alias Nounours
Summary: suite du tome 6 .... Qui est ce fameux personnage aux initiales inconnu et qui est Zentras chapitres 3 et 4 en ligne ! laissez des reviews plus votre mail pour la reponse !
1. Chapter 1Le retour des rêves

Harry Potter et la marque de Zantras

Chapitre I Le retour des rêves ...

Harry sursauta en entendant sa chouette Edwige qui tapais aux carreaux de la fenêtre afin de rentre déguster les mulots qu'elle avait déniché ds le voisinage ...

Harry sauta de son lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre . En regardant sa chouette il remarqua qu'elle etait blésse :

Ma pauvre Edwige nous sommes de retour ici à Privet Drive depuis 2 semaines et te voilà avec une vilaine blessure a ton aile ... qu'as tu donc fait pour subir un tel chatiment ... Hein ?

Elle emit un faible son et alla ds sa cage pendant que Harry cherchait de quoi lui prodiguer qq soins . Il eu le malheur de laisse tomber une boite sur le parquet ce qui eu pour effet immediat de reveiller son oncle qui depuis son retour etait ds tous ses etats à cause d'un contrat raté le jour où Harry rentrait chez les Dursley et depuis il n'avait cessé de croire que Harry en etait la cause.

QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND DE FAIRE TOUS CE RAFFUT A 3HEURES DU MATIN ? HEIN ?

Ce n'est pas de ma faute , c'est Edwige qui s'est blessée en chassant cette nui...

JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR JE TE RAPPEL QUE MARGE SERA LA DEMAIN MATIN ET JE TIEN A ETRE DE BONNE HUMEUR ! RECOUCHE TOI !

Et il claqua la porte , Harry se retourna et entrepris de soigner Edwige du mieu qu'il put .

De retour ds son lit il se rappelat alors du rêve qu'il etait en train de faire ...

Oui seigneur ,bien seigneur , pitie seigneur, se sera fait selon votre bon vouloir seigneur, dit un des accolytes de Lord Voldemort

Harry ne se souvenait pas de quoi il en retournait et ce que l'accolyte devait accomplir pour son maitre .Harry regratta de ne pas etre capable de s'en souvenir , il aurait pu prevenir Dumbledore .Non puisque celui ci etait mort quelques jours auparavant lors de l'attaque de Poudlard Harry etait triste , tous le monde etait triste de la disparition de Dumbledore et malgre cela Harry savait plus que tout autre quil resterai l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout et cela jusque sa fin, il savait aussi que dumbledore veillait sur lui d'une maniere ou d'une autre .

Le lendemain a son reveil , il entendit sonner a la porte d'entre .. suposant qu'il s'agissait surement de Marge Harry se rendormit sur le champ pour ne pas avoir a faire a elle du moins le plus tard possible , en effet Marge ne devait reste que 2 jours cher son frere pour affaire . Aussi fut il surpris d'entendre crier son nom et lui hurlant de descendre immediatement .Harry s'executa aussitôt et deboula en pyjama ds le vestibule ou l'attendait Ron et son pere :

Bonne Annivaisaire Harry , lui cria Ron , alors qu'est ce que ca te fait de pouvoir te servir de ta baguette Harry ?

Hein? de koi tu parle Ron ? et qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

C'est ton annivaisaire aujourd'hui ! Tu te rappelle ? Je t'avais ecri que nous viendriions te chercher ce matin ?

Mais de koi tu parle a la fin Ron ?

Tu n'as donc pas recu la lettre que je t'avais ecrit ? Edwige ne te la pas donné ?

C'est a ce moment que Harry se rendit enfin compte qu'Edwige etait partie depuis plusieurs jours et que cette nuit dans la precipitation il n'avait surement pas du voir la lettre de Ron accroche a sa patte et donc ne pas la lire pour lui apporter cette bonne nouvelle . Harry monta en trombe ds sa chambre pour verifier si Edwige avait bel et bien une lettre . Quant il fut enfin ds sa chambre Harry trouva la lettre et appela Ron afin qu'il vienne l'aider a faire ses bagages pour partir le plus vite de cet endroit qu'il detestait tant .

Pendant ce temps le pere de Ron commenca a interroge Vernon a son plus grand de plaisir , Hrray et Ron entendaient les conversation jusqu'en haut et Harry pris un malin plaisir a mettre un peu plus de tps pour finir de ranger ses affaires puis pour redescendre ds l'entrée ou Mr Weasley l'attendait patiement en compagnie de son oncle et de sa tante .Harry remarqua le ton violace de son oncle et se mit a rigoler jusqua ce que celui ci se met a hurler ..

SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire 2 fois .Ils trouverent alors 1 voiture du ministere avec une bonne escortes d'auror avec entre autre Tonks .Harry de manqua pas d'aller la saluer et lui demander si cela se passait bien avec Lupin .Elle lui confia que celui ci maitrisait de mieu en mieu ses transformations en loup-garou grace a elle .Il partirent direction square Grimmaud puisque Harry etant le seul descendant de Sirius la maison lui appartenait .Même si Harry detestait cette maison il ne pouvait s'en separer , etant le seul souvenir de Sirius meme si celui ci la detestait autant que Harry ci ce n'etait plus .

Harry eu la bonne surprise de trouver Hermione ainsi que Bill et Flore qui maintenant vivait ici a londre .

Harry , lui hurla Hermione aux oreilles quant il arriva ds la cuisine en compagnie de Ron et Tonks tandis que Mr Weasley lui alla directement a la chemine afin de retourner au ministere ou il etait attendu .

Alors , reprit Hermione toujours aussi souriante, qu'est ce que cela te fait d'avoir la majoritée ?

Je ne sais pas encore puisque j'ai a peine eu 5min pour moi depuis ce matin...d'ailleur quel heure est il ?

Il est 10H Harry , lui soufla Ginny a l'oreille , et un bon breakfirst t'attend ...

Ginny , laisse le un peu respirer !

Oh Ron soit pas rabas joie , je suis sure que Harry est content de me voir du moin autant que toi et Hermione

Je pourrai pe tre en place une non ? Il faut que je vous dises qq chose d'important apres le peti dej .

Et de quoi sagit il Harry ? demanda Mrs Weasley en se ruant vers lui afin de le serrer dans ses bras .

De rien de vraiment important de votre point de vue ne vous inquieter pas pour moi tout va pour le mieu enfin si on puit dire cela en ces temps de malheur ...

Finissant son copieu petit dejeuner avec les autres Harry se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ... tout etait trop calme ces derniers temps , pas d'attaque rien du tout ce qui ne presageait rien de bon pour la suite . Harry monta au gregnier ou avait sejourner Buck et fut rapidement rejoins par Ron Hermione et Ginny.

Bon je me sent obliger de vous dire que mes reves on recommencer la nuit derniere , j'ai vu un serviteur de Voldemort aquiesse un ordre ms sans me rapeler de koi il sagissait , et jai bien peur que cela ne recommence les prochaine nuit .

Comment cela ce fait il je croyais que Vol d e m o r t avait fermer le lien ?

Hermione ne dit pas son nom je ten prie et toi aussi Harry !

Harry navait pas remarque tout de suite mais Ron et Hermione s'etait instinctivement raproche quand il avait dit ce qui s'etait passe la nuit derniere ...

D'ailleur ils semblaient tous bizarre comme si il lui cachait kk chose d'important...

Je ne sais pas repondit Harry tantdis que Ginny posa tendrement sa tete sur l'epaule d'Harry , celui ci se laissa faire sans rien dire .

En fait , nous on sait pourkoi Harry, reprit Ginny doucement , c'est a cause de ...

fin du chapitre suite ds quelques jours


	2. Chapter 2Quelques Nouvelles de l'Ancien

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont bien voulu lire mon histoire de plus je tien a dire que je ferai des petits chapitres afin de pouvoir en faire plus regulierement plutot que de gros chapitre une fois par mois ce provoque l'attente de la suite qui serai insuportable ( jen ai fait lexperience !)

Chapitre II Quelques Nouvelles de l'ancien royaume

Ginny de koi parle tu ?

En fait Harry je crois que nous savons pourkoi tu as fait ce rêve ...

L'année derniere Dumbledore nous as fait appelee moi et Ginny pendant un match de quidditch pour nous parler de ton lien avec Vol.. enfin de Voldemort !

Il nous a dit qu'en fait c'etait lui qui avait ferme ce lien et que pour que tu ne te pose pas trop de question il t'a dit que c'etait Lord Voldemort qui avait fermé ce lien .Il nous a dit aussi que il allait surement mourir avant toi et que il faudrait refermer le lien des que possible ou du moins a ton premier rêve .

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir et il ne l'avait pas prevenu , pire encore il l'avait empeche de le sauver lors de l'attaque a la tour d'astronomie !Que c'etait-il passé ds la tête de Dumbledore?

Savait-il qu'il y aurai une attaque au château la nuit de leur escapade ?

Les questions se bousculaient ds son esprit !Dumbledore quel imbécile finalement.

Donc , reprit Hermione en voyant que Harry ne réagissait toujours pas, nous devons refermer le lien au plus vite afin qu'il ne se servent plus de toi comme pour la derniere fois .

Et comment compte tu faire cette exploit puisque l'occlumentie n'avait pas marcher je te signale ?

Il sagit d'un enchantment complexe qui fait intervenir moi ,Ginny et toi biensur , neanmoins nous devons nous depecher puisque tu as eu ton rêve la nuit derniere !Il faut faire l'enchantement dans les 48 heures suivant le rêve en sachant que celui ci dure environ trois bonnes heures .C'est un enchantement que Dumbledore a cree specialement pour toi .Il ne peut etre executer que par moi et Ginny et il sera definitif .Il nous a laisse le choix du nom ... nous l'avons donc appelle LE SPECIAL POTTER ce qui lui convient tres bien a nos avis . Cette apres midi nous le feront sans Ron et personne surtout pas toi Harry ne devra parler de cette enchantement puisque il resulte en qq sorte de magie noire , enfin tt depend du point de vue et puis tout est relatif même ds le monde des sorciers.

Tu ve me dire que je ne devrai jamais dire ce qu'il va se passe cette aprem ?

Oui ,repondit Ginny , et toi Ron tu va devoir tenir ta langue sinon nos vie serai en danger !

Oue oue c'est bon je ne dirai rien et comment vous aller faire pour disparaître 3 heures a la suveillance de maman ? alors qu'elle va nous appele en permanence ?

Nous avions deja pense a tous sa tu sait Ron !

Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi tu sais , repliqua Ginny .

Bon passons a autre choses , Harry nous devons te mettre au courant des derniers faits et gestes de l'Ancien Royaume .Depuis la mort de Dumbledore , presque tous les gens que nous connaissons sont plus que pret a donne leur vie pour vaincre vous savez qui ,ms ce n'est pas le cas de la communaute en generale ... la tendance est plutot a la deprime et surtout au desespoir et a la rancune envers Dumbledore qui est mort au moment ou culmine les forces du bien et du mal !De plus nous sommes les seuls a savoir que vous savez qui ne peut mourir tant que les Horcruxes ne sont pas tous detruits donc c'est a nous de reagir et au plus vite afin d'en finir et de retrouver une vie paisible et sans souci !

Ron , tu as oublie de parler des vagues d'attaques subit par le ministere lors des 15 derniers jour pendant lesquels tu etait cher ton oncle et ta tante , dit Hermione.Il n'y a pas eu de mort jusque la ms sa ne saurait tarder .

La conversation prenait fin lorsqu'ils furent appele a dejeuner par Mrs Weasley .Elle etait en grande conversation avec Fleurk lorsqu'ils entrerent ds la cuisine et a leur grande surprise elles riaient a coeur joie au sujet de Bill et de ses manies ou encore de ses betises alors qu'il etait petit et inconsient de ses actes .Ginny grimaça a la vue de cette scene qui lui fit faire des cauchemars la nuit suivante .

Pendant le repas Mr.Weasley rentra subitement dans la cuisine du 12square Grimmaud pour annonce une bonne nouvelle pour Harry ! Il allait pouvoir ne pas retourner a Poudlard malgre le souhait contraire que Dumbledore avait emit qq jours avant sa mort tragique .

Donc Harry nous allons te faire passe ton examen de transplanage cet été afin que tu puisse transplaner en cas de probleme même si je sais que tu preferera rester combrattre tes assaillants lui dit Mrs Weasley alors qu'il quittait la table avec Hermione et Ginny tandis que Ron lui avait ete convaincu de faire diversion pendant l'apres midi .Il ne savait pas comment il allait si prendre pour que sa mere ne se souci pas des trois autres de tout l'apres midi .L'idee lui vint lorsqu'il vit que Edwige etait blesse ... il monta ds la chambre des filles pour leur dire de se tenir pres a descendre en etant surprise ...

Harry comprit tt de suite ce quil comptai faire pour qu'ils aient l'apres midi libre , par contre Hermione et Ginny , elles ne comprirent pas de quoi il voulai parler , il fallait leur reconnaître que les sous entendu de Ron n'etait pas simple a decele surtout pour des filles qui plus est pour Hermione et Ginny !

Alors qu'Hermione et Ginny ,voyant le regard etonne de Harry ,commencait a questionner Harry , elle entendire Ron hurler ...

Celui-ci venait de se jeter un malefice pour se brise tous les os ... mais avec son habituelle malchance pour les malefice il le fit echoue au dernier moment ce qui eu pour consequence

de lui brise juste quelques os dans son corps ...Mrs Weasley se mit a hurler en voyant son fils ainsi , elle prit tout juste le temps de leurs dire qu'elle partait avec Ron a St-Mangoust pour le faire soigner .

Alors que Hermione venait de comprendre Ginny elle restait completement abasourdie par le courage de son frère même si celui-ci avait rater son maléfice ...

Reprenant leurs esprits elles entreprirent de se preparer pour l'enchantement de Harry .

Suivant le conseil d'Hermione , il s'etait isole des filles pour se concentrer .

Une fois rassemblée dans le grenier Hermione et Ginny placerent Harry entre 2 lignes de bougies ...puis elle se mirent chacune d'un coter de la bande où Harry se trouvait .

Une fois placées elles reciterent un passage du Quantique des Quantiques puis diverses formules et sorts .Ensuite elles firent des meditations afin d'isoler l'esprit de Harry dans la bande... Elles durent rester ainsi une heure avant de passe au incantation qui devait celle l'enchantement . Apres cet intense effort ,Hermione sembla sur le point de s'evanouir ,Harry regarda Ginny pour savoir si il pouvait sortir de la bande et celle-ci lui repondit que non en un signe de tête .Il obeit sans dire mot et voyant que Hermione allait mieu apres 5 minutes il se detendit .Enfin l'enchantement arriva a sa fin .Elles semblaient fatiguée a tel point que Harry alla cherche du chocolat pour qu'elles se remettent de leur effort.

Il venait de leur passe de bon morceau quand il entendit Mrs Weasley et Ron qui revenait de St-Mangouste .Il etait heureux l'enchantement semblait avoir fonctionner normalement d'apres Ginny et elle semblait trouver normal l'etat d'Hermione.

Alors , dit Ron en entrant dans le salon où etait descendu les 3 autres .

Sa c'est mieu passe que prevu ,dit precipîtement Hermione a Ron , nous avons tous fait a la perfection .Harry voyait qu'elle cherchait a le rassure en ommetant de parler de son malaise durant l'operation de l'apres midi et prefera ne rien dire a Ron .Hermione le remercia du regard quand elle comprit ce qui lui etait passe par la tete a l'instant .

Fin de Chapitre

Je suis dsl du retard pris lors des derniers jours ...cela est dût a la presence de ma famille pendant les vacanses neanmoins le chapitre 3 sera bientôt la ... bonne lecture

laisse moi des reviews


	3. Chapter 3La fin des vacanses est proche

Je suis dsl du retard que j'ai pris dans ma redaction de cette fanfiction , j'ai trouve un moyen d'ecrire plus souvent ce qui devrai me permettre de poster mes chapitresplus vite !Je ai le regret de vous dire que les reponse au reviews en debut de chpitre ne sont plus autorisé , cela ne vous empeche pas de m'en laisse je vous repondrai par mail ! il faudra dinc me laisse votre e-mail afin de recevoir une reponse a vos reviews !

Chapitre III La fin des vacanses est proche ...

Les jours qui suivirent furent agité pour Harry , il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas penser a Tom Jedusor et ses Horcruxes que Harry commençait à destester au point qu'ils deviennent une obsession .Hermione trouva alors dans la bibliotheque de la maison un sort qui permit à Harry de ne plus penser a lui tout le temps et Harry en fut bien aise .

Alors que vas tu faire maintenant , puisque tu ne retourne pas a Poudlard ? demanda Ginny alors qu'elle le retrouva dans le grenier de Buck ou plutot VentdeBout .

Je fais chercher les Horcruxes sa me semblait logique , non ?

Si mais je voulais savoir comment tu allait t'y prendre pour les retrouver et surtout pour retrouver Tu-sais-qui...

Pour le moment je compte retourner a poudlard histoire de faire quelques recherches sur ce merveilleux Tom jedusor et cette personne qui a trouvé un horcruxes avant moi et Dumbledore !

Oui mais tu crois que Mc Gonagall te laissera en faire ?

Je l'espere bien !Et si elle ne veut pas je chercherai ailleur mon aide !

Je sais en plus que Dumbledore a laisse des instruction a mon sujet pour que je puisse avoir des acces ou bon me semblera dans l'Angleterre .

Et je serai la pour te soutenir dans ta tache !Mon amour!

Ginny nan ... je ne souhaite pas te voir avec moi tout le temps u serais trop en danger si tu restais en ma compagnie ...

Et tu crois que je vais rester a Poudlard seule alors que toi tu ira ou bon te semblera ?

Je ne veux pas attendre mon heure !Je veux aussi me battre a tes cotes comme vont le faire Ron et Hermione ! Il est hors de questions que vous fassiez cela sans moi, moi aussi je suis venu au ministere , je suis sur en plus que si tu demande a Neville ou Luna de te venir en aide ils seront ravi de le faire ... Allez laisse nous venir avec toi !

Voyant qu'il etait inutile de discuter Harry finit par accepter qu'il soit aide par Ginny et qui voudra bien l'aide dans sa tache .Il fut surpris le jour du depart pour Poudlard lorsqu'il fut rejoint par bon nombre des anciens membres de l'AD qui souhaitaient aider Harry dans cette longue quete des Horcruxes !

Il fut obliger de leur expliquer comment etait mort Dumbledore et leur dire aussi toutes les revelation qu'il lui avait faite au cour de l'année passe .Tous furent horrifie par ses revelations et il durent avoue qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout a ce genre de revelation lorsque Ginny les contacta pour leur annonce que l'AD allait reprendre cette annee .

M Potter , je souhaiterai vous voir apres le diner de ce soir afin de parler de vos futurs actions ! dreclara Mc Gonagall alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle ... Tous furent tres surpris en voyant le nouveau directeur ou du moins le nom de ce nouveau directeur ...

A la surprise generale ils decouvrirent le nom de Harry devant le siege du directeur , voilà donc de quoi voulait parler Mc Gonagall lors de la descente du train .Harry ne sachant quoi faire fut rassure voyant Mc Gonagall s'assoir a sa futur place , il decida donc de rejoindre les bancs des Griffondor qui lui souhaitaient tous des felicitations . Comme a son habitude , Dumbledore faisait des choses bien etrange ... surtout en le nommant directeur .

A la fin de la chanson du Choixpeau ,Harry se rendit compte que bon nombre de serpentard ayant participer a l'attaque de fin d'annee n'etaient pas present cette annee , en fait tous ceux qui l'avaient fait etaient absent et il en fut rejoui , il ne verrai plus Malfoy se pavaner dans le château comme si il etait le sien .

Personne ne parlait dans la grande salle , pas un mot de quiquonque durant tout le repas fut prononcer , presque tous les eleves avaient des visages tristes et decontenance lorsqu'ils remarquaient qu'il manquait tel ou tel eleve dans leur maison , beaucoup de parents suite a l'attaque n'avaient pas revoye leur enfants a Poudlard et Harry comprenait bien pourquoi .

Cela faisait 5 min que le repas etait terminer que deja Harry etait avec Mc Gonagall.

Potter, pardon M le directeur , je vois que Dumbledore a fait son choix en vous nommant au poste de directeur de cette ecole , il va sans dire qu'il va falloir vous aidez dans votre tache

Professeur , je veux bien , oui

Bien dorenavant vous dormirez dans votre bureau puisque il contient vos appatements, je suis aussi charge de vous dire que Dumbledore vous a laisse tout ce qu'il possedait afin que vous puissiez faire vos recherches tranquillement .Vous pouvez vous retirer !Bonne nuit

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , il avait tous les privileges de directeur rien que pour lui , il se sentait heureux malgre le chagrin apporter par la mort de Dumbledore. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit a explorer ses nouveaux pouvoir conferer par son poste et fut agreablement surpris de voir qu'il avait acces a des lieux encore inconnu pour lui ... il avait sa propre salle sur demande ainsi qu'une immense bibliothèque de la taille d'un supermarche a sa disposition , il suffisait qu'il pense a un genre de livre pour que les rayons concerne viennent a lui tout seul !Il soupsonnait Dumbledore de n'avoir jamais trouver ces pieces dans son bureau sinon il lui en aurait forcement parler .

Il revint dans le bureau en lui même vers 8 heures du matin et trouva une lettre sur son nouveau bureau, elle etait de Dumbledore...

Fin du chapitre


	4. Chapter 4Les secrets de Popudlard

Les secrets de Pourdlard !

Depuis son retour a Poudlard Harry passait le plus clair de son temps a fouinner dans son bureau ou dans le reste du château afin de trouver des indinces sur voldemort et sur le château en lui meme ,il fut aussi heureux de savoir que les Weasley vivaient au château sur sa demande afin qu'il courent un moindre danger face a Lord Voldemort qui d'ailleur cherchait de temps a autre a entre dans l'esprit de Harry grace a des moyen de plus en plus

complexe ce qui laissait Harry de glace face a ses vaine tentative pour penetrer son esprit

Harry , lui souffla Ginny a l'oreille alors qu'il venait de se reveiller , viendra tu donc manger une jour avec nous le matin au petit dejeuner plutot que de chasser la moindre information que tu puisses trouver ici ... tu as encore le temps nous sommes fin septembre et tu as deja parcouru le château des centaines de fois en vain ...

Oui tu dois avoir raison je vais prendre ma journee , toutes ces recherches me cause trop de souci pour le moment !

Bien alors depeche toi de me rejoindre en bas Hermione et Ron vont encore se becoter pendant des heures si tu ne les empeche pas tout de suite !

Et alors nous aussi on peut faire pareille non ?

Oui c'est vrai d'ailleur ... , comme il s'y attendait Ginny l'embrassa ,ils resterent ainsi 5 bonne minute ensemble dans le silence le plus totale ... qui fut brise par l'arrive de Ron et Hermione qui etaient venus voir ce que faisait Ginny et ils furent si surpris de la position de Ginny et Harry qu'ils partirent sur le champ alors que les deux autres eclaterent de rire en voyant leur reaction

Apres ce petit intermede bien merite Harry pris le temps d'aller a la Salle sur demande avec les autres afin de reprendre les cour de l'AD qui a sont plus grand plaisir se vit grandir grace a la passion d'Hermione qui cherchait les personnes suceptibles d'etre forme au combat comme disait Harry en rigolant .

Capitaine ? quel est le programme de la session d'aujourd'hui ?

Tres simple !Repos total , ou plutot apprendre a fermer son esprit lors des combats afin de ne pas se voir contre ses sorts !

Je veux donc que tout le monde se mettent sur les lits qui viennent d'apparaitre !

Aller , sinon vous ne serez jamais assez detendu pour la suite

Apres une vingtaine de minutes tout le monde ou presque dormait a point fermer

Harry recita alors le sort qu'il avait trouver deux jours auparavent , tous se reveillerent doucement comme dans un etat second !Tous regardaient Harry , il dut ensuite mettre tous les membres les uns enface des autres . Chacun sut alors qu'Harry allait donner le depart des combats

Bon alors le principe est celui des sorts imprononce , sauf que là l'autre devra se servire de la ligimencie pour contrer les sorts lance lorsque vous aurez reussi changer les roles vous le fairez pendant le reste de la seance et je vous encourage a le pratiquer avant la prochaine seance qui se tiendra dans deux jours ici même !

Harry fut heureux de voir que tous progressait tres vite , a tel point que qu'ils etaient presque tous capable de le faire a la fin de la seance !

De retour dans sa tour avec Ginny celle-ci demanda

Alors cette journee de repos a ete concluante ?

Oui , nous y avons passe toute la journee mais cela en valait la chandelle !

tu as surement raison ... au fait je croyais que rester pres de toi me ferai du mal ?

Moi ,j'ai dis cela ? Pas possible , je n'ai pas put dire cela un jour ... je devais etre fou !

Oui tu l'etait heureuseument pour toi j'etais la pour te ramener a la raison !Mon Chevallier ... il va falloir a ton tour me sauve des dangers de la folie !

Ah oui ? Je serai curieu de voir cela !

Le lendemain matin a son reveil ( aux aurores !) Harry decida d'arpenter le château comme a son habitude afin de trouver de nouveaux endroits qui lui etaient inconnu jusqu'à lors .D'ailleur ce matin là Harry et ses pas le conduisirent dans une aile du château depuis longtemps oublie par tous mais pas par Dumbledore qui lui avait conseiller de venir ici au travers de son tableau dans le bureau .Il fut ebloui par la beaute de cette endroit oublie , tout lui reppelait la gloire d'antant de Poudlard , les colonnes etaient finement ouvrage ainsi que le sol en mosaïque de grèce . Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il trouva une salle bien etrange ... Harry n'arrivait pas a definir les dimensions de cette salle qui , il fallait bien l'avoue , avait taper dans l'oeil de Harry qui commencait seulement a regarder le contenu de la salle . Celle-ci etait compose de sous chambres plus petite avec pour tout meublement de confortable fauteilles qui n'avaient pas de trace de poussiere dessus , ainsi que ses chambre Harry trouva une bibliotheque plus grande que toutes celles qu'ils avaient deja rencontrer avec Ron et Hermione durant leurs peripeties contre Voldemort!

Dobby !

Oui Harry Potter , Dobby est là !

Veut tu bien aller me chercher Ron , Hremione et Ginny ! Je dois absolument leur montrer cette merveilleuse salle !

Fin du chapitre

Bon , vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu pour connaître la suite de ce chapitre , celle-ci sera riche en surprise

Tous a vos reviews !


End file.
